Brook Jackson and the Return of the Titan Lord
by SkanderFan
Summary: Brook Jackson and her twin sister Kayla were brought to an orphanage when they were 6, after their parents mysteriously dissapeared. Now almost 7 years later, they must fight the only person the Gods fear. Kronos. Rated T just in case.


**Hey everyone, I'm Vicki, not Rick R. So no, I don't own Percy Jackson, Camp Half blood ect... you get the picture, well I hope you enjoy my story ;)**

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew it was a dream. A large barn took up the center of wherever I was; I guessed it was a camp. I saw a rock wall, but this was different than the other ones I had seen, there was lava on it. There was an area, a HUGE campfire and so much more. Some kids had the same bright orange T-shirt, they read Camp Half-Blood.

"Brook, wake up!" My twin sister shook me awake from my mid-afternoon nap.

"What is it Kayla?" I looked up at her, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"There's a monster outside, c'mon we have to get out of here!" I didn't know how, but Kayla could see the monsters, even if I couldn't. Monsters were always near, and they always only wanted us, though I wasn't sure why.

We snuck downstairs, I peaked into the TV room, and nothing looked strange to me, all the kids in there were sitting staring at the small TV that had been donated. My sister and I walked up to the front door, and peaked out the window. Standing in the yard was a large black hound. We had seen them before; how we kept getting away, we weren't sure. We turned around and headed for the back door, we couldn't afford to destroy another orphanage.

Now let me get this straight, it wasn't our fault, we have been to at least 11 different orphanages since our parents died 7 years ago. We were 6 at the time and don't remember them very much. From what I could remember I knew I looked more like our mother; I had curly blonde hair but our father's sea green eyes. Kayla was the opposite. She had curly hair to, but it was black like our dad's, and she had silver-grey eyes like our mom's.

We made it outside, were we were going to go, I wasn't sure. We couldn't be out after 5 and it was 3, we only had two hours to lose the hound. My sister climbed the fence first, me second, but just as I was about to jump from the top of it, the hound had seen me. I came running at us, we ran as fast as we could, it was faster.

"Hurry up Kayla!" she was falling behind, the hound gaining on her.

"I can't!" she panted. The hound was only a few feet away. I heard her cry out as the hound grabbed my sister by the leg and flung her around, she smashed into a wall, and I ran out into the busy streets of New York.

"Help!" I cried.

"My sister is being attacked by a monster!" no one listened to me.

"Please someone! Help there's a Monster." I thought no one heard me but a man about twenty years old came running up to me.

"Where?" He asked.

"Just down there!" I pointed down to the alleyway I had been just seconds ago, the man ran down there, I heard a song play lightly; I wasn't sure if I was daydreaming or if the man was playing it.

After about the longest two minutes of my life, he returned carry my sister who was knocked out cold.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, come on I'll take you two to my apartment."

"We have to go back to the orphanage." I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there, but I have something that will make your sister better." He brought me to a building a block away and led me up to room on the 5th floor.

"Here." He handed me a drink, it looked like apple juice but I was surprised to find it tasted delicious, like chocolate-chip cookies. He poured some in my sisters mouth, after he laid her on his couch. I looked at his clock 4:30, we had to be back in half an hour.

"So what is your name?" He asked me.

"Well my name is Brooke, and my sister's name is Kayla."

"Okay Brooke, have monsters chased you before?"

"All the time, we almost blew up an orphanage before because of one."

"Okay, do you and your sister have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"Uhh yah, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch." He told me, I was getting sceptical of him.

"So you live in an orphanage?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember your parents?"

"A little, our mother had blonde hair like mine and grey eyes like Kayla, and our father had really dark hair..." He cut me off.

"Wait, you knew both your parents?"

"Uhh, yeah why?"

"Do you remember your parent's names?"

"I think my mom's name was Ann... Anna..."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah that was it!"

"And your dad's name was Percy?"

"Uh yeah, how do you know?"

"Oh this is bad..."

"Why?"

"Uhh, oh no reason, I was friends with you're parents."

"You were?"

"Yep, in fact I have a picture of them." He got up and left the room, bringing back a picture of a boy and a girl, they looked about 13 and very familiar.

"Yeah, this is them," I said staring at the picture; I could see how much I looked like my mom now, and how much Kayla looked like our dad. A groan came from the living room, Kayla sat up.

"Kayla! You're okay!" I ran to her.

"Yeah, wha-what happened?"

"We were being chased buy one of those monster dogs, and then Mr.-" I looked at him, I didn't know his name.

"Grover."

"Mr. Grover went in and I guess beat the monster then he brought us here and..." My mind went to the orphanage.

"The orphanage! We need to go!"

"No, you're not safe there." Grover told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"There's a place, your parent's went there, they would have wanted you to go, especially if they new you were in this much danger." I asked.

"What about Miss McKelly? She'll kill us if we don't go back!"

"I'll take care of the orphanage."

"We can't just go!" I protested.

"Brook, it'll be okay." My sister smiled at me, she was always right.

"Okay, we'll go."

"Okay," Grover said. "We'll need a ride, uh, I'll call Chiron." He left the room, me and my sister weren't sure what was going on.

"Kayla, are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes Brook, have I steered you wrong before?" She had me there, Kayla always seemed to know, she knew where the monsters were, she knew wether we could trust people or not, how I didn't know, but she just knew.

"Okay I'll go." If Brook was sure, then I knew it would be fine.

Grover returned looking more relaxed. "The bus is coming," he said less worried.

"What about our stuff?" I asked.

"It will be brought to the camp, don't worry." He told us. We hung around his place for a while when a bus pulled up to the building, he brought us downstairs and us three got on the bus. A blonde guy was driving, my sister screamed.

"He has a ton of eyes!" The driver's face flushed with panic.

"It's okay, he's not a monster." Grover told us calmly.

"Okay..." I could tell she didn't believe him. We got on the bus and Grover told us it would be a short ride. Twenty minutes later we pulled up near a barn, kids were everywhere, it was the place from my dreams.

"I've been here before... In a dream."

"Yeah, half-bloods have dreams like that." Grover told us.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled. A man in a wheelchair came up to us.

"Grover, you were right, these are defiantly the twins."

"What about us?" We asked.

"My name is Chiron; I'll explain it all in the big house come along." He said as he led us to the barn.

The inside was nothing like I expected, it had golden walls and a large painting of some people I recognized as the Greek gods was on the wall. A couple of couches were arranged around some tables. He led us to one.

"So you're probably wondering why you're here."

"I was wondering for a long while." I admitted. "Does this have something to do with all the monsters?"

"Monsters?"

"Yeah, we keep getting chased by these monster things." My sister told them.

"Well let me start from why we have this camp." Chiron told us.

"This camp is made for the children of the gods. The GREEK gods."

"Wait like Zeus, Hades, Posi..." I started.

"I'd be careful. Names are very powerful, do yourself a favour and don't go saying them freely." He warned us.

"Sorry."

"No harm done, just don't go saying them much, names are very powerful things. Anyway, this camp is to train half bloods, people who have a god and a mortal for a parent. Your parents were both half bloods, your father was a son of Poseidon and your mother, a daughter of Athena. About 14 years ago your parents got married and they had you 3 years later. Unfortunately they both disappeared a couple years ago, monster attack. Everyone had assumed you two had both left as well." He took a sigh. "A lot of people won't believe that you two are alive."

"Our grandparents are Poseidon and Athena? But don't they hate each other?"

He laughed and nodded. "Now we need to figure out what cabin to put you in. Not many half bloods live as long as your parents did, even fewer have children."

"Well how do you do cabins for other people?" My sister asked.

"It depends on their godly parent. There's a cabin for each god, but you two don't have a god parent."

"We could put them in the Hermes cabin?" Grover suggested. "Cause technically they haven't been claimed."

"Never mind..." He said looking above my head, then my sisters. I looked over and saw a green trident and an owl glowing over her head. The same was happening to me.

"Well they can decide, what cabin do you guys want to be in?"

"Poseidon" I said. My sister said "Athena." I stared at my sister, "How..."

"Brook," Chiron interrupted me. "I think that maybe you and your sister are two different people, you could be more alike with Poseidon, and like-wise for your sister and Athena."

"I guess..."

"Why don't you try it out? If it doesn't work one of you could switch."

We agreed. "Great! Now I'm sure you two are hungry, and that's good because it's time for diner."

He lead us down to a picnic area that was filled with kids, most of them were just sitting down. He led me to the Poseidon table and I sat down next to a girl with the same green eyes that I had but had my sister's dark hair.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hey, my name is Christina! Are you a daughter of Poseidon?" She asked looking at my blonde hair, I realised then that I was the only blonde at the table, there was a few brunettes but most kids had black hair like my sister.

"Well actual-" I was cut of by a man.

"Good evening campers, I would like to welcome two new campers." He looked at a scrap piece of paper that was on the table. "Brock and Kaylee Johnson." Everyone looked around to try and find them. Chiron corrected him. "Brook and Kayla Jackson." My and Kayla stood up, whispers filled the room and we sat back down.

"Jackson, like Percy Jackson?" Christina looked at me in awe.

"Umm, yeah, that was my dad's name. How do you know him?"

"You don't know?"

"Know...?"

"Your dad saved the gods from the Titan's!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's an amazing story, they have a book written about it in the big house, he's as famous as Hercules!"

"Wow I had no idea."

After dinner Christina showed me the cabin, the inside had four bunk beds, only 4 of the eight beds had things on them. I climbed up to the top bunk of one of them and claimed it, the Poseidon counsellor came and greeted me while the rest of the cabin left.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy. You're one of the Jackson kids right?" He looked about 16 and had black hair and pale skin with a small amount of freckles splashed across his face. He had the similar sea green eyes that all Poseidon kids have.

"Yep, I'm Brook."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brook, if you have any questions, feel free to ask." He smiled and sat on the bed across from mine.

"Umm, Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any of my stuff, I don't have my clothes, a sleeping bag, toothbrush, nothing."

"Oh yeah here." He tossed me my backpack that I had at the orphanage; it had been in his bag. "Grover gave this to me to give to you."

Inside my bag was everything I had, which wasn't much. It had a few t-shirts, my coat, some pants, my toothbrush ect.

"I still need a sleeping bag and pillow."

"Oh yeah," he left the cabin. I sat in silence, realizing how tired I was.

"Hey Brook!" Christina came into the cabin.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Campfire, I ditched early, I didn't feel like s'mores today."

"So how long have you come to camp?" I asked her.

"I came when I was 7. My mom was scared of the monsters so she brought me here; I stay year round and haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, we didn't really get along. So do you remember your parents?"

"Barely, they died when I was 6, went out for diner, and didn't come back. My neighbours took us to the police station. My parent's were announced MIA and I haven't seen them since." I looked down trying to hold back my tears.

"Hey sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Its fine, but sometimes I can't help but think that they might still be out there. Isn't that silly, they've been gone for 7 years."

"You never know..."

"They couldn't be."

"You should talk to Mr. Di Angelo, he's a son of Hades and was friends with your parents, he would probably now something." at that moment Jeremy came in holding a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Catch Jackson!" He tossed them to me and laughed as they hit me and I fell over. Christina and I laughed to. I set up my bed and the other two Poseidon kids came, the clock stroke 10 and we went to bed, feeling more at home then I ever had in the last 7 years.

* * *

**You know what to do, click that button and R&R.**


End file.
